Broken
by The Library at Alexandria
Summary: Slightly AU. This is how I imagined Anakin 'accidentally' finding out about Padmé's pregnancy.


**A/N: This takes place during the Clone Wars and how I imagine Anakin would accidentally find out about his wife's pregnancy…**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the lyrics to 'Broken'. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and the lyrics belong to Seether**_

* * *

(Anakin's POV)

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

This stupid war has gone on long enough. I've been away from her for far too long. Even though we're light years apart, I still feel her pain at our separation, and the holoreports don't help much, either. I just want to go home and take that emotional burden away...

_And I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

I'm glad Artoo is with me though. He's probably the only thing keeping me sane right now. I keep watching the various holos that Padmé and I have recorded over the course of our many secret rendezvous. At least Obi-Wan hasn't caught me watching these. Force, she looks so beautiful in her wedding dress -

"Anakin, what are you watching?"

"Nothing..."

"Really? Then why did I see a holo of you and Senator Amidala making out? And why was she in a wedding dress?"

"Um... Look, behind you!"

Obi-Wan turns around, and when he realizes there was nothing there, he turns back to find Anakin and R2-D2 no longer in the tent...

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_

That was too close. I've got to be more careful when I'm watching my wedding holo... Didn't Artoo have his sensors on?

"Why didn't you tell me Obi-Wan was coming?"

VEEPBEEPBEEPBOOP

"I'm going to tell him, but on my own terms and not having him sneak up on me to find out!"

BEEPBEEPBOPBEEP

"What did you say? GET BACK HERE! Am I really going to be a - "

Anakin, while chasing Artoo around, runs into a tree and knocks himself out, which is how Obi-Wan finds him minutes later...

* * *

(Padmé's POV)

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

I hope Artoo gave Anakin the message. I don't think I can wait until he returns to tell him the wonderful news! I just hope Obi-Wan doesn't hear. We were waiting until he got back to reveal our marriage, but he probably figured it out for himself anyway...

_There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

This war is going to end soon, I just know it. I don't want to bring our child into a galaxy of war. The chancellor had better listen to my bill this time, instead of just brushing me off like he did the last time. I know the passage of this bill will bring Anakin home to me a lot sooner. At least I have these holos to keep me occupied -

"Senator, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing..."

"Padmé, you can tell me. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course."

"Bail, Anakin and I are married, and we're about to be parents."

_Because I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

That was close. If it was anyone else, my career would probably be over. I'm so glad Bail is able to keep the secret. I thought I had the sensor on?

"Dormé, did you turn off the sensor?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I wasn't expecting Bail to walk in when I was looking at the holos."

"You looked like you needed someone else to confide in about your situation."

"Thanks, but next time, let me know if you're going to do something as reckless as that!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

(Anakin's POV)

_Because I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_

I think I hit my head on something because it hurts a whole lot.

"Well, that's what you get for chasing a droid around. Now, I think you have some explaining to do..."

"Explain what?"

"What was that holo you were looking at?"

"What holo?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"The battle ended and we were about to sleep in the tents... Artoo, were you playing any holos for me?"

BEEPBEEPBOOP

"WHAT? Artoo - hold on, I remember now, I was chasing you around because of the message."

"What message, Anakin?"

"You're gonna want to sit down and promise not to freak out."

All the Jedi throughout the galaxy could feel a large disturbance in the Force...

**Translations:**

**VEEPBEEPBEEPBOOP = I thought you were going to tell him about your marriage.**

**BEEPBEEPBOPBEEP = I just got a message from Padmé. She wants me to tell you she's pregnant.**

**BEEPBEEPBOOP = Yes, I was playing your wedding holo like you wanted me to.**


End file.
